Sale petit démon!
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Voldemort a été sérieusement affaibli par une milice luttant contre lui. Harry peu vivre un amour avec Cho sans nuage. Ginny, folle de jalousie, déteste sa rivale. Et elle a raison! La belle asiatique est une menace bien pire que Voldemort lui-même.
1. Pacte avec le diable

Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
  
Résumé: Voldemort a été sérieusement affaibli par une milice luttant contre lui. Harry peu vivre un amour avec Cho sans nuage. Ginny, folle de jalousie, déteste sa rivale. Et elle a raison! La belle asiatique est une menace bien pire que Voldemort lui-même.  
  
Oméga: dernière lettre de l'alphabet grecque. Dans la Bible, "Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga" signifie "Je suis le début et la fin du monde".  
  
**Pacte Avec le Diable**  
_**Sale Petit Démon! **_**épisode 1  
**

Prologue: venue des profondeurs de l'ombre. 

Le sorcier avait fini de tracer le pentacle. Il commença les incantations:   
"CHaOs! CHAos Noir et Glauque!"   
Un démon effrayant surgit de la porte infernale ouverte par le mage dément et son horrible voix retentit:   
"Agent Oméga!"   
Puis son apparence changea. Le démon abandonna son aspect monstrueux pour une apparence beaucoup plus attirante.   
"Prêt à frapper." dit calmement la créature de sa voix de fillette. 

C'était il y a dix ans aujourd'hui. 

  
  
Harry s'éveilla. Il n'avait pas trop souffert durant cet été chez les Dursley. Ses amis lui avaient écrit souvent. Sa correspondance avec Cho était de plus en plus… passionnée. Il avait aussi reçu de jolies cartes postales bulgares. Ron trouvait Percy de plus en plus arrogant, depuis qu'il était le premier lieutenant de Menphis, l'homme qui semblait avoir muselé Voldemort.. En comparaison, Ron vivait très bien le voyage d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs écrit qu'elle allait devoir rentrer d'urgence, et que les Weasley l'avaient invitée. Mais Harry aurait aimé lire la gazette du sorcier pour savoir quelle sorte d'homme était Menphis.  
  
Un jour, un homme sonna à la porte. C'était Sirius qui venait le chercher. Il expliqua à Harry que l'arrestation de Quedver avait permis de le réhabiliter. Il lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, "un peu trop orienté contre Menphis, je trouve".  
  
_Menphis en fait-il trop?  
  
Tolérance moins que zéro, tel pourrait être le slogan du délégué à la sécurité du monde magique (en plus de sa devise "Butter les mangemorts jusque dans les chiottes", devise empruntée au président russe moldu). Bien avant sa nomination, les SA (Super-Aurors, ou Sections d'Assaut) _[les SA étaient la milice du NSDAP, le parti d'Hitler]_ qu'il a armés clandestinement se sont fait remarquer en lançant un assaut contre une base de Vous-savez-qui. Ils ont également réussi à arrêter les émmissaires de __Vous-savez-qui aux géants, qui auraient pu prendre ceux du ministère de vitesse. Fudge a décidé de nommer Menphis __délégué à la sécurité du monde magique et de donner le statut de combattants légaux aux SA. Mais si leurs succès sont indéniables, les SA n'en sont pas moins brutaux. Si le traître Petigrow a été pris vivant, c'est une exception. Les SA ont en effet d'abord lancé des boules de feu, et ont ensuite stupéfixé les survivants. Certains, gravement brûlés, sont morts alors qu'il est indéniable que des soins corrects les auraient sauvés. Et l'interrogatoire "musclé" de Petigrow a certes permis d'innocenter un héros, mais les méthodes employées sont pour le moins douteuses. Et les magistrats liés à Menphis sont certes efficaces, mais la peine de mort est tout de même facilement appliquée. Rita Skeeter la méritait-elle? Et fallait-il vraiment la faire taire quand elle a accusé Melle Granger de séquestration? Pourquoi le juge n'a-t-il pas convoqué la jeune Asmol pour témoigner au procès? Et pourquoi de Menphis ne voit-on presque jamais que le premier lieutenant Weasley? Et pourquoi est-il le seul membre des SA dont l'identité ne soit pas tenue secrête? Est-il vrai que des hommes combattant pour Vous-savez-qui ont été exécutés sans que l'on sache s'ils ont agis de leur plein gré ou soumis à l'Impérium?  
_  
  
"Allez Harry, Ron est impatient de te revoir. Au fait, j'ai la fierté de te dire que je me suis engagé dans les SA."  
Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au Terrier (gardé par un escadron de SA). Ginny était très contente de le revoir. Ron et Hermione aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Percy était réellement arrogant, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans les défaites de Voldemort. C'était à Menphis en personne que l'on devait la soumission totale des détraqueurs, mais à part ce cas-là, les soldats casqués des SA étaient le plus souvent menés sur le terrain par Percy. Mais Molly avait du mal à supporter l'importance que prenait son fils.  
"Et comment as-tu eu ce poste?  
-Menphis m'a contacté. Il cherchait un fidèle de Mr Croupton, et efficace.  
-Evidement Menphis, c'est Croupton en pire.  
-C'est tout de même un peu grâce à lui que papa a eu sa promotion!  
-Tu peux nous rappeller comment?  
-Ben, Menphis a dit à Fudge que s'il fallait un directeur pour un département à l'application des technologies moldues au monde magique, Arthur Weasley serait l'homme idéal.  
-Ce que Fudge a pris comme un ordre.  
-C'est ce que papa aime, d'imaginer des chaudrons en titane, plus lègers et plus solides.  
-Et il y a des choses bien plus interressantes encore, dit Arthur.  
-Mais c'est toi qui a demandé à Menphis d'intercèder auprès de Fudge.   
-J'avais juste raconté à Menphis les hobbies de mon père, comme on raconte sa vie à un ami. Je n'imaginerais pas qu'il prendrait cela pour une requête.   
-Et sinon, quand comptez-vous vous construire une maison, Pénélope et toi? Je n'aime pas cette maison transformée en forteresse.   
-Quand Penny se sentira prête.   
-Bientôt mon coeur, dit l'interessée.   
-Et sinon, intervint Hermione, pourquoi avoir expédié ainsi le procès de Rita Skeeter?   
-On ne voulait pas de mauvaise image des amis d'Harry Potter. Pour la discréditer, on a préfèré se contenter de dire qu'elle exigeait le témoignage d'une fille se trouvant en Bulgarie pour donner à Vous-savez-qui le temps de la faire évader. En fait j'ai dit au juge qu'il y avait un risque que Rita dise vrai en se plaignant de séquestration, et le juge a décidé d'accèlerer les choses.   
-Et moi en apprenant que la défense m'appellait comme témoin je suis rentrée d'urgence en Angleterre!   
-J'aurais dû te prévenir de ne pas bouger. Excuse-moi Hermione.  
-J'aurais préfèré être exclue de Poudlard que d'avoir une mort sur la conscience.   
-Si tu avais témoigné, on aurait démontré que tu étais soumise à l'impérium pour témoigner en sa faveur. Et n'aie pas de regrets: le juge a estimé qu'ayant passée quelques jours dans un bocal, Rita Skeeter ne méritait pas d'autre châtiment avant la mort.   
-Vous utilisez souvent la torture?  
-On dit "pression physique modèrée". C'est une terminologie israélienne. Et la réponse est "seulement si nécessaire".  
-Sympa.   
-Les juges amis de Menphis sont un peu durs, je sais."  
Joli euphémisme.  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, retrouvons nos amis à Poudlard.  
"Où vas-tu Hemione?  
-À la bibliothèque. Les discussions d'Harry et de ton frère m'énèrvent.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Ginny, qui courrait pour rattraper Hermione, qui marchait inhabituellement vite.  
-Harry explique en détail à Ron comment il a défloré Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.  
-QUOI?  
-J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction. Ca s'est passé la nuit dernière. Pour les détails, elle était particulièrement douée pour une vierge, elle est arrivée à leur rendez-vous nue sous sa robe, et Harry l'a trouvée particulièrement pneumatique [c'est l'adjectif qu'ils utilisent dans Le meilleur des mondes]. J'imagine qu'elle a apris par coeur les rubrique "comment ne pas rater sa première fois" dans les magazines pour jeunes filles. Lui je ne sais pas si c'était sa première fois.  
-Non."  
Hermione s'arrêta, se tourna vers son amie et vit que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.  
"Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, sanglotta-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était pour de vrai.  
-C'était quand?  
-La nuit précédente.  
-Vous vous êtes protègés?  
-Non.  
-Suis-moi."  
Par précaution, les parents d'Hermione avaient glissé une boîte de pillules du lendemain dans la valise d'Hermione. Elle en donna une à Ginny.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
-Il ne m'aime pas.  
-Si, mais pas comme ça. Et puis moi je t'aime. Ron aussi.  
-Arrête. Toi tu as un garçon qui t'aime vraiment. Pas moi. Au fait, vous l'avez déjà fait toi et Viktor?  
-Lui oui, avant de me connaître. Moi non. Je n'ai pas voulu, il ne m'a pas forcée. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il ira avec d'autres en mon absence. Mais moi il ne me pardonnerait pas. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais j'aurais du mal à en trouver un autre qui veuille de moi."  
Vrai, il avait connu d'autres filles. Vrai, il n'avait pas osé forcer Hermione, ni même lui proposer. Faux, Hermione était sûre qu'il ne la tromperait pas, et il le ferait encore moins qu'elle ne l'imaginait (au dernier bal de Durmstang, il n'avait invité aucune fille à danser, exceptée sa cousine). Faux, il pardonnerait n'importe quoi à Hermione, et elle le savait. Vrai par contre, elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, mais elle n'oserait pas trahir sa confiance, et ne savait pas si elle était vraiment attirante. Elle avait partiellement menti pour consoler un peu Ginny. Mais cela ne suffit pas.  
"Il t'a dit qu'il voulait bien te garder même si tu ne voulais pas t'offrir à lui. Moi, il a exigé que je m'offre à lui pour m'aimer, et en fait il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Toi au moins tu n'as pas été traîtée comme un objet. Moi je me sens rabaissée. Et je vais devoir garder ça pour moi, je ne veux pas que ma famille le sache. Heureusement qu'Harry ne risque pas de s'en vanter. Mais je veux quand même règler mes comptes avec cette traînée. Moi j'aurais été prête à le partager s'il ne voulait pas de moi autrement. Mais elle le veut pour elle seule, et lui m'a trahie pour elle.  
-Ginny attend…" Mais elle était déjà partie vers la tour de Serdaigle.  
  
"Où est Cho? demanda Ginny à Padma quand elle la croisa.  
-Dans sa chambre. En tant que préfète, elle en a une particulière. Pourquoi?  
-J'ai un message d'Harry pour elle. Très personnel."  
Padma sourit et conduisit Ginny en lui donnant les mots de passe.  
Ginny lui demanda de la laisser. Padma s'eclipsa, et Ginny entruvit timidement la porte. Elle vit Cho en train de communiquer avec un interlocuteur caché aux yeux de Ginny, mais dont la voix la faisait trembler.  
"Agent Oméga à Magister. J'ai passé la denière nuit avec la cible. Potter est sous contrôle total.  
-Bien. Tu as eu raison de le séduire aussi.  
-Normalement, Harry aurait dû tout faire pour battre Cédric par jalousie.  
-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, et Cédric est mort. Il aurait été un bon instrument entre tes mains. Mais si Cédric est mort, Harry est vivant. Et Harry sous contrôle, c'est encore mieux.  
-Heureusement que Croupton ne savait pas qui j'étais.  
-Continue comme ça, agent Oméga."  
Ginny s'enfuit. Elle dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle trouva Hermione.  
"Ca va Ginny?  
-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
-Suis-moi, dit Hermione, un peu inquiètée par cette réponse. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."  
Hermione conduisit Ginny dans ua forêt interdite, jusqu'à une clairière. Des mangermorts surgirent des arbres et encerclèrent Ginny, et laissa Hermione lui prendre sa baguette, trop effrayée pour se demander pourquoi Hermione agissait ainsi.  
"Finite Elixirum" dit Drago, reprenant son apparence modifiée en celle d'Hermione par du Polynectar.  
"Vous avez monté tout cela pour me tuer?  
-Non, nous te voullions vivante et intacte. Tu es une amie d'Harry Potter et la soeur du lieutenant de Menphis, dit Voldemort qui surgit des rangs.  
-Et je sais qui est l'agent Oméga.  
-Quel agent Oméga?  
-Cho Chang, la fille que vous avez chargé de séduire Harry.  
-Qui est-ce? demanda Voldemort.  
-L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, l'amie de l'abruti que vous avez tué l'an dernier par dommage collatéral, et depuis peu la petite amie de Potter, expliqua Drago.  
-Je l'ai entendue vous parler! Elle disait avoir pris le contrôle d'Harry pour votre compte.  
-Maître, elle ment.  
-Attend imbécile. Et toi comment as-tu su que c'était à moi qu'elle parlait?  
-La voix effrayante…  
-Celle-là?  
-Non c'est vrai. Mais je ne voyais pas qui d'autre.  
-Maître, elle dit n'importe quoi.  
-Imbécile! Il y a quelqu'un qui cherche à se débarasser des amoureux des moldus et de l'ordre des ténèbre à la fois. Et celui-là a placé cette fille à Poudlard pour contrôler Potter. Drago, tu vas enquêter là-dessus. Cette fille t'aidera.  
-Pourquoi vous aiderais-je?  
-Parce que nous avons affaire à un ennemi bien pire que moi-même. (Voldemort était loin de penser que l'ennemi puisse être aussi puissant qu'il le disait).  
-Et parce que c'est le seul moyen de détourner ton amoureux des yeux de cette salope.  
-J'accepte.  
-Vous demanderez à la petite Granger de vous aider. Rentrez à Poudlard. Mais attention: le seigneur des Ténèbre t'accorde sa confiance, Virginia. Tu ne dois pas parler, sauf à Granger."  
"Qui me croirais?" pensa Ginny sans oser le dire. Mais la tâche n'allait pas être facile, même si cela valait mieux que d'être otage de Voldemort.  
  
Hermione suivit Ginny à la bibliothèque. Elle fut étonnée d'être acceuillie par Drago.  
"Bonjour Hermione.  
-Que me veux-tu Malefoy?  
-Virginia et moi avons besoin de ton aide pour enquêter sur cet agent infiltré à Poudlard.  
-Qui cela?  
-Cho, explica Ginny. C'est une servante d'un mage noir.  
-Mais pas du seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Qui te le prouve?  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas relâché Virginia s'il n'y avait pas une menace pour lui." Drago raconta l'enlèvement.  
"Donc quelqu'un veut prendre le pouvoir en combattant en même temps Vous-savez-qui?  
-C'est cela. Et Cho Chang est la servante de ce dément.  
-Que savons-nous sur elle?  
-Je me demande si elle est humaine.  
-Quoi? s'exclamèrent les deux filles.  
-Selon mes informations, cinq garçons différents revendiquent de l'avoir dépucelée, même auprès d'amis auquels ils ne mentent jamais. Et aucun sort ne permet à une humaine de restaurer ce genre de partie de son corps. De plus, un de mes espions l'a vue prendre un bain de minuit avec Harry: elle supporte l'eau glacée et peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle veut sans respirer, mais en plus il lui a suffit d'embrasser Harry pour lui faire partager ses facultés.  
-On peut ajouter qu'elle peut désintègrer ses sous-vêtemens sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive: Mimi Geignarde dit qu'elle en portait quand elle est allée aux toilettes et qu'elle les a gardé, et juste après elle s'est présentée à Harry nue sous sa robe. Et les garçons qui en sont amoureux sont insensibles au charme magique des vélanes.  
-Comment cela?  
-Fleur Delacour est une semi-vélane. Elle avait fait agir son charme magique sur Cédric Diggory. Ca n'a eu aucun effet, alors que Ron qui passait par là a été touché.  
-Donc Cho est une créature semi-humaine, conclut Hermione. Voyons… Nous avons les vélanes, les ondines, les elfes, les nymphes, les fées…  
-Les anges, proposa Ginny.  
-Mais ils ne se mettent jamais au service du mal. Les elfes, difficilement. Les ondines, nymphes et vélanes, à la rigueur. Mais elles ont le type scandinave, Cho a le type asiatique. Je choisirait plutôt une créature maléfique. Une goule ou une succube, avança Drago.  
-Une goule ne peut pas prendre une aparence totalement humaine, réfléchit Hermione. Mais une succube si! Et le type asiatique aussi facilement que le type européen. Et je crois que les succubes ont des pouvoirs qui correspondent à ceux que tu viens de décrire."  
Après recherche, ils découvrirent que les succubes (ou archanges du plaisir) étaient très nombreuses sur Terre jusqu'à ce que les sorciers et l'Inquisition ne s'unissent pour les traquer. Depuis ces monstres ne se manifestaient que s'ils étaient invoqués par des sorciers maléfiques, mais jusqu'ici aucun des sorciers noirs imprudents n'avait pu permettre à un démon d'exister dans le plan des mortels plus de quelques jours, encore moins d'éviter de se faire tuer par le démon. La magie de contrôle des démons est à la magie noire ce que la magie noire est à la blanche. Les succubes avaient de terribles pouvoirs, dont ceux qu'ils avaient notés chez Cho, mais aussi la capacité à contrôler complètement l'esprit d'un homme (aucun pouvoir sur les femmes), et celui de tomber enceinte ou non à volonté quand elles couchaient avec un homme.  
"Sachant que l'enfant est un semi-démon. Et en plus elles sont immumisées contre toutes les MST, mais elles peuvent transmettre des virus mortels par simple contact.  
-Bref, de super agents du MLF.  
-Oui, sauf que les agents du MLF sont plus simple à combattre. Il va falloir chercher de puissants sorts anti-démon. Ces succubes sont des femmes de rêve: corps splendides, intelligentes, et plus douées que n'importe quelle humaine. Inutile d'essayer de détacher Harry de ce sale petit démon tant qu'on ne l'aura pas détruit. D'accord pour coopérer?  
-Il n'est rien en moi qui ne te blesse, Drago. Mais tu as besoin de moi. Tu-sais-qui a gracié Ginny, et c'est mon amie. Alors je vous aiderai. Surtout après ce que Ginny a subit."  
Ginny partit en essayant de cacher ses larmes. Drago obtint d'Hermione des explicaions, puis partit rédiger un rapport à son maître. Face à une catin infernale, ils avaient besoin des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Et encore, ce serait juste: Voldemort n'avait jamais osé chercher à contrôler un démon, et pourtant il faut en général moins de puissance pour contrôler que pour détruire une traînée démoniaque. En attendant, Hermione et Drago réconfortèrent Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, si j'ai bien compris, Harry a couché avec Ginny moins de 24h avant de se faire la succube?  
-Oui, mais tu n'es pas sensé le savoir.  
-Mais le verrouillage d'une succube sur un esprit met longtemps à s'opèrer. Donc, soit il s'est dit qu'il pouvait se faire Ginny parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance auprès de Cho, et a accepté sans hésiter quand elle s'est offerte à lui le lendemain, soit…  
-Finit ta phrase.  
-Il a voulu s'entraîner avant sa première fois avec Cho, qui était déjà programmée. Dans les deux cas, il s'est servi de Ginny sans aucun amour.  
-Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ignore mais tu dois avoir raison.  
-Selon mes espions, il a vu souvent Cho les jours précédents. Donc la deuxième hypothèse doit être la bonne.  
-Si tu le dis… Je me demande ce qu'en pense Cho.  
-Cela l'amusera probablement d'avoir brisé le coeur d'une fille fragile. Mais elle pourra aussi exercer des représailles sur Ginny pour lui avoir pris la première fois d'Harry.  
-Et comme Harry ne peux rien cacher à ce sale petit démon, Ginny est en danger.  
-Il va falloir envisager des ripostes si elle s'en prend à nous. Mais je trouve que ce qu'a fait Harry c'est vraiment salaud.  
-Cho a un pouvoir hypnotique.  
-Oui mais il n'était pas obligé de toucher à Ginny. Elle semble si juvénile… Moi je n'aurais pas osé toucher à une fille si sensible, qui semble si gamine. Et encore moins m'en servir ainsi en lui brisant le coeur. _Même sur ordre du seigneur des ténèbres._  
-Tu n'oserais vraiment pas faire ça?  
-Pas à un petit ange innocent comme Ginny. C'est la première fois que j'ai dû consoler une fille qui pleurait."  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Ron tomba étrangement malade. Hermione vient le voir souvent à l'infirmerie, presque aussi souvent que sa fratrie, Harry moins. Drago en parle avec ses deux alliées provisoires de Gryffondor.  
"On sait ce qu'il a?  
-Une maladie inconnue, et qui semble incurable.  
-Il a tout les symptomes d'un virus-succube.  
-Quoi?  
-Un virus défensif que transmettent ces salopes diaboliques.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait chopé ça en couchant avec Cho?" Ginny semblait au bord du vomissement.  
"Non, il suffit à une succube de caresser le visage d'un garçon pour le contaminer. Il a dû la draguer par jalousie envers Harry. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir: elle est canon, elle hypnotise et elle est nympho.  
-Ca va Drago. On fait quoi?  
-Mon maître m'a envoyé quelques doses de sérum anti-succube. Il a réussi à faire une potion qui traite les virus-succube. Ca marche un peu contre l'hypnose, mais Harry est trop touché. Pour lui pas d'autre solution que d'éliminer cette salope maudite."  
Ils purent effectivement guérir Ron (Ginny se retira, dégoûté en ayant confirmation de l'origine de la maladie). Il fit les aveux prédits par Drago, et Hermione et Drago lui racontèrent toute l'affaire (sauf ce que Ginny garde pour elle). Il reçu pour consigne de se déclarer trop faible pour continuer les cours. Une fois rentré au terrier, il devait expliquer la situation à Percy, mais sans avouer que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient alliées à Voldemort. Par contre, mieux valait garder Molly en dehors de tout cela.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard encore.  
"Hermione, Drago, j'exige des explications.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny?  
-Pourquoi tout le monde m'a rejeté pendant plusieurs jours, et maintenant tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, stressé à l'idée de risquer de m'offenser mais semble cacher quelque chose. Je sais que Drago a demandé aux Serpentard de ne plus s'en prendre à nous, mais là c'est pas normal.  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
-Oui.  
-OK. Hermione connait les rumeurs, mais ignore que j'en suis responsable. Cho avait décidé de faire circuler dans Poudlard une rumeur indiquant qu'Harry t'avais déflorée. Mais à Poudlard, les services de dénigrement les plus efficaces sont ceux de Serpentard. Pour t'éviter de passer pour une salope, j'ai lancé un bouquet de rumeurs accusant Harry d'avoir abusé de toi.  
-Hein!! firent les deux filles en même temps.  
-Selon une rumeur, tu étais soumise à un philtre d'amour. Selon une autre, il t'avais droguée au GHB et c'est Cho qui te l'avait fait prendre. Le tout était de noyer la rumeur selon laquelle tu aurais eu une relation volontaire. Et il y a aussi quelques rumeurs sur Cho qui circulent. Elle aurait fait une félation au professeur Rogue pour avoir une bonne note à un exam.  
-En fait Cho est accusée de relations avec TOUS les profs, Binns excepté.  
-Remarquez, fit Ginny, certaines des rumeurs circulant sur Cho sont probablement vraie.  
-Je l'ai proposé au hasard, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas pour Lockard (frémissement d'Hermione).  
-Mais tu sais, pour Harry… C'est vrai…  
-Tant pis. De toute façon il a abusé du pouvoir psychologique qu'il a sur toi. Tu n'es qu'une gamine.  
-Et c'est à cause de moi que Harry est traité comme un salaud, rejeté par tous les élèves et les profs?  
-Franchement il l'a mérité, intervint Hermione. Et tant mieux si Cho ne peut aller nulle part sans être traitée de pute.   
-Et puis au moins ça a fait baisser les tension entre les maisons, maintenant que tout le monde veille sur toi et déteste ce couple maudit. Il y avait pas mal de tensions entre les partisants de Menphis, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres, partisant de Dumbledore, qui déteste les deux.  
-Et il a bien raison, repris Hermione. Mais maintenant plus personne ne te rejète parce que tu es la petite soeur de Percy, lieutenant de Menphis. Mais dis-moi Ginny, tu regrètes d'avoir cèdé à Harry?  
-Non. Mon seul regret c'est qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu que quand il m'a trouvée seule et appeurée dans la Chambre des Sercrets, je n'attendais que cela.  
-Pauvre Ginny. Décidément tu l'as vraiment dans la peau. Je ne crois pas qu'il mérite que tu l'aime autant, conclut Drago en souriant.  
-Je préfererais qu'aucune autre ne l'ait SUR la peau.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si elle ne retourne pas d'elle-même en enfer, alors elle ne retrouvera jamais le Pandémonium qui l'a vue naître."  
  
Ginny se sentait mieux depuis ce moment. Mais un événement fit retomber son moral. Elle voulait aller parler avec Hermione, et alla dans sa chambre de préfète. Mais elle vit que Drago était là. Et il embrassait la jeune fille. Et Hermione semblait aux anges. Non pas ça! Ginny s'enfuit horrifiée.  
  
Ginny avoua à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vu.  
"J'aurais préfèré que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais je l'aime.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire ça!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je l'aime, alors où est le problême?  
-Et Krum?  
-Krum ne m'a jamais aimée. Il s'est juste servi de moi pour effacer sa réputation de partisant des ténèbres. En sortant avec une asmol, il réfutait certaines accusations pourtant exactes."  
Ginny accepta cette explication. Pourtant c'était faux, et Drago n'aurait pas pu le lui mettre dans la tête sans l'hypnose.  
  
Drago détestait ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être aurait-il suffit de soumettre Hermione au philtre d'amour et feindre de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il avait reçu l'ordre d'utiliser des doses massives et continues de philtre (Drago les trouvait abusives) et de sortir avec elle pour mieux la contrôler. Moyen de contrôle infaillible, Cho et Harry en étaient la preuve. Mais Drago détestait devoir s'afficher avec Hermione. Même si elle était plus belle que Pansy, il était dégoûté à l'idée de sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe, et pas particulièrement canon. Il aurait encore préfèré faire semblant d'aimer la petite Weasley. Mais elle, elle détestait suffisament Cho, pas besoin d'autre sécurité pour la contrôler. Et puis avec sa figure de poupée, elle aurait culpabilisé Drago. Avec Hermione, il se sentait un peu coupable de la manipuler ainsi, mais pas trop.  
  
Cho adorait cette nouvelle phase de sa mission. D'abord, les humains étaient manipulables, contrairement aux démons qu'elle avait connu à Pandémonium. Et puis faire l'amour avec un de ces démons était une torture: la moindre de leur caresse semblait une piqûre de méduse. Mais comme toutes ses semblables, elle devait se soumettre à ces monstres qui la haïssaient pour sa beauté. C'était son cauchemar en tant qu'ennemie du Créateur. Mais un sorcier l'avait libèrée de l'Enfer, et par reconnaissance elle le servirait éternellement. Mainteanant elle vivait parmis les humains, qui l'aimaient pour sa beauté et qui lui procuraient du plaisir quand elle faisait l'amour. Elle en faisait de même pour eux, par reconnaissance. Elle accomplirait sa mission jusqu'au bout.  
  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait décidé de règler ses comptes avec Harry.  
"Harry!  
-Quoi, petite idiote?  
-Tu n'espèrais pas t'en tirer ainsi après ce que tu m'as fait.  
-Je m'en fous. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je ne te croyais pas assez conne pour imaginer que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Tu peux pleurer je m'en moque. Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aimais? Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre fille que Cho. Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux dire sur nous. Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes actes devant Poudlard, tant pis. Mais Percy et Molly, eux, j'ai les moyens de leur prouver la vérité. Aucun désonheur ne te sera épargné. Ah, j'ajoute que franchement Cho est beaucoup mieux que toi. Elle est beaucoup plus belle, elle a un corps 10 fois mieux que le tien, et elle s'en sert 100 fois mieux."  
C'était très injuste de dire cela. Ginny s'était offerte à lui avec autant de tendresse que peut le faire une fille qui aime sincèrement. Cho était simplement un hyper-proffessionelle.  
"Salaud!"  
Elle sortit sa baguette, mais Harry lui lança un sort de désarmement, avec une expression terrifiante. Elle se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il la gifla violement, l'envoyant à terre. Mais Drago, qui espionnait, intervint. Il ordonna à Harry de stopper en brandissant sa baguette. Harry le désarma par un sort. Drago fit de même, mais en lui arrachant la baguette des mains après un magistral coup de poing. Mais Ginny poussa un cri d'alarme. Cho accourait. Drago et Ginny récupérèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent une tempête de glace, mais pas assez puissante pout arrêter le démon. Détruire l'enveloppe simili-humaine d'une succube réclamait une puissance magique innacessible à presque tous les sorciers, bien supérieure à celle nécessaire pour lancer Avada Kedavra. Et sous cette enveloppe, le démon est invincible.  
"Hermione! À l'aide!"  
Heureusement Hermione n'était pas loin. Elle lança un puissant sort de tempête qui mis Cho hors de combat (un petit répit).  
"Retraite!" cria-t-elle. Ils détalèrent avant que Cho ne se soit relevée. La succube guérit Harry, le consola et lui promit de se venger.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Drago fut surpris seul par Cho.  
"Drago!  
-Quoi, Cho?"  
Elle lui chuchotta à l'oreille:  
"Je t'aime."  
Drago aurait pu résister, mais devait-il le faire? Refuser une telle avance, ce serait suspect. Autant en profiter.  
  
"Parfait, pensa le démon en le quittant, ça a marché."  
  
Drago alla retrouver Hermione. Il était trop focalisé sur sa mission pour faire attention à Ginny, qui les espionnait. Il tendit ses lèvres cers celles d'Hermione, qui l'embrassa avec passion. Mais bientôt les mains de Drago serrèrent le cou de la jeune fille. Elle serait morte sans l'interventon de Ginny. L'expelliarmus qu'il reçu le réveilla partiellement de l'hypnose. Il s'enfuit vers son dortoir. Applicant la procédure recomandée par Voldemort, il but une dose d'antidote anti-succube, rassembla ses affaires, et frotta le portoloin d'urgence que lui avait donné son maître.  
  
"Hermione, ça va? demanda Cho qui accourait accompagnée d'Harry.  
-Drago… C'est un serviteur de Voldemort.  
-J'avais compris. Mais il a commis une errreur. En s'enfuyant, il a laisé sur son lit une carte indiquant l'emplacement de la base de Voldemort qu'il devait rallier.  
-On prévient Dumbledore."  
Bien sûr, un mangemort n'aurait pas commis une telle erreur. Cho avait reçu de son maître la localisation de la base de Voldemort (obtenue en suivant la trace magique du portoloin) et l'ordre de pousser Dumbledore à l'attaquer.  
  
Les quatre jeunes arrivent chez Dumbledore et le convainquent rapidement (hypnose de Cho, peut-être) d'attaquer la base de Voldemort. Rogue et Mc Gonagall acceptent de participer à l'expédition. Impossible de dissuader un seul des jeunes de venir. Dumbledore créa un portoloin les canduisant aux pieds de la forteresse de Voldemort.   
Les quelques mangemorts défendant la base sont facilement neutralisés. Quand ils trouvent Drago Malfoy, Ginny le stupéfixe pour lui éviter d'être tué par les autres. Ils font exploser la salle du trône. Voldemort est seul face aux sept assaillants.  
Il lança alors un éclair rouge qui toucha tout le groupe. Hermione ne ressentit que de lègers chatouillements et vit qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Sauf Cho, qui semblait prise d'affreuses douleurs. Son corps se déchira, et elle prit sa véritable apparence. Ginny murmura "Menphis". Mais tout le monde était si surpris que personne ne put empêcher Voldemort de s'enfuir en transplanant, et personne n'avait le temps de chercher la signification du mot de Ginny. La succube voulu attaquer Dumbledore. Mais les sorts de Ginny et d'Hermione l'en empêchèrent. Elle se battait furieusement, mais les deux jeunes filles étaient trop bien entraînées pour la combattre. Le corps du démon s'enflamma; la créature était définitivement détruite. Mais aux moment où l'âme démonique s'éteignait, deux éclairs partirent de la carcasse calcinée de la salope monstrueuse, et frappèrent les deux jeunes filles. Cho n'était plus, mais Hermione et Ginny étaient transformées en statues de marbre.  
"Que devons-nous faire?  
-Ramener les filles à Poudlard et donner les coordonnées de la base aux SA.  
-On prend aussi Drago, dit Rogue. Il a beaucoup vu ces filles ces derniers temps. Il faut l'interroger si on veut comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que le professeur Chourave a des mandragores prêtes, que je ranime encore une fois ces filles."  
  
Drago avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant les statues. Après qu'on lui ait expliqué les derniers événements, il raconta toute l'histoire, sans ommettre un seul détail. Mais il n'avoua pas qu'il savait maintenant qui était le maître de Cho. Le professeur Rogue fut incapable de ranimer les deux filles. Cet enchantement était si puissant que les filles ne pourraient revenir à la vie que si la source du pouvoir du maître de Cho était détruite. Mais à part Drago, tout le monde était persuadé que c'était Voldemort lui-même le maître de la succube, sauf Harry qui refusait de croire que Cho n'était pas humaine. Pour lui, le sort de Voldemort ne l'avait pas REVELEE mais TRANSFORMEE. Mais soudain un commando de sorciers casqués surgit dans l'infirmerie.  
"SA. J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit Percy en retirant son casque.  
-Quoi!!!  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé mais je dois vous arrêter pour avoir mené un raid sur une base de Voldemort au lieu d'en donner immédiatement la localisation aux SA."  
"Alors que c'est Menphis lui-même qui a ordonné à Cho de pousser Dumbledore à attaquer lui-même." pensa Drago.  
"Professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall, pour avoir suivi le professeur Dumbledore. Monsieur Malfoy, pour viol avec usage de drogue sur une asmol" Et en plus c'était exact. "et monsieur Potter, pour viol de ma propre soeur.  
-Mais c'est faux!  
-On verra après interrogatoire."  
Rogue et Harry auraient voulu résister, mais les autres se laissèrent faire. Drago aurait voulu empècher les SA d'embarquer les deux statues, mais Rémus retira son casque et promis de ne pas les quitter.  
Chacun fut interrogé séparément. Tous dirent la vérité, et Drago avoua l'idée qu'il avait du maître de Cho. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Percy l'accueilla très froidement.  
"Percy, écoute. Ta soeur…  
-Je sais, Drago m'a raconté. Mais ce que tu lui a fait, c'est déguelasse. En tant que grand frère, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Et c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a rejoint Tu-sais-qui. Alors même si tu es innocent, je trouverai un moyen de te faire condamner. Drago a peu de chances d'échapper à la peine capitale. Les professeurs seront peut-être réhabilités si on trouve Tu-sais-qui. Toi, en attendant ton procès, tu vas aller dans une cellule haute sécurité d'Azkaban. J'ai appris que tu adorais les détraqueurs. Et moi je trouverai le salopard qui a transformé ma soeur en marbre. Même si je ne peux plus faire confiance à Menphis."  
  
Menphis… Le mot de Ginny confortait les soupçons de Voldemort. Si les recoupements de la jeune fille l'avait amenée à penser que le maître des SA était celui qui manipulait ce sale petit démon, c'était probablement exact. Mais Menphis ignorait que Voldemort avait localisé sa base, et était prêt à le trouver pour le tuer. [C'est la première fois que vous souhaitez que Voldemort réussisse, hein?] Les fillettes étaient une sang-de-bourbe et une amie des moldus, mais elles avaient été victimes de Menphis en accomplissant une mission que Voldemort leur avait confié. L'honneur de Voldemort le forçait à se battre pour les venger.  
Il parvint sans beaucoup de mal à forcer les portes de la forteresse de Menphis. Il se retrouva dans un grand hall vide. Il vit partir un éclair à temps, contrecara le sort et détruisit la statue derrière laquelle se cachait le tireur. Sirius Black se releva mais Voldemort brandit sa baguette.  
"Ne bouge pas ou je te tue.  
-Regarde ces dragons de pierre. Ils peuvent lancer des sorts auxquels tu ne peux échapper. Menphis peux te tuer à chaque instant.  
-Mais si les dragons frappent, tu meurs aussi.  
-Je m'en fiche. Maître, je suis prêt à mourir. Allez-y, détruisez-le.  
-Je ne sacrifierai pas un de mes soldat, dit une voix terrifiante. Voldemort, laisse-le transplaner loin d'ici et prend cet escalier."  
Une statue se souleva, révèlant un sombre corridor. Voldemort s'y engouffra. Sirius, obéissant, transplana au ministère, là où se trouvait Percy.  
  
Voldemort se retrouva dans une vaste salle, presque vide. Décidément Menphis était encore plus orgueileux que lui. Le maître des lieux fit pivoter son fauteil et se retrouva face à Voldemort.  
"Tu n'aurai pas dû venir ici. Pour avoir une chance face à moi, il aurait fallu que Dumbledore et toi attaquiez en même temps. Tu ne peux pas me détruire. Pas plus que tu ne peux détruire la mer, le vent ou… le vide.  
-Je suis Voldemort.  
-Alias et anagramme Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ecoute: un peu après ta chute, j'ai invoqué une succube qui s'est faite passer pour une petite fille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'admette comme élève à Poudlard. Elle s'est faite discrète mais populaire. Comme les succubes savent voler mais pas à grande vitesse, elle est devenue attrapeuse mais avec un balais dépassé. Quand tu as tenté de t'emparer de la pierre philosophale, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas intervenir si cela n'était pas nécessaire mais de ne pas te laisser partir avec la pierre intacte. L'année suivante, les petites mesquineries de Salazar Serpentard ne m'ont pas interessé. L'évasion de Black m'a semblé une bonne chose: ton serviteur allait te rejoindre, tu allais renaître et j'allais devenir célèbre en te détruisant. Cho a commencé à séduire Harry. Elle a lu dans ses pensées la vérité sur Black. Enfin, j'ai espionné pour découvrir ton plan pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. J'ai décidé de t'aider. Cho devait séduire Harry et Cédric pour rendre Harry jaloux, et qu'il s'eforce de gagner le tounois. Cédric, mon serviteur intermédié [non ce n'est pas un mot inventé] devait ensuite chercher à venger Harry. Mais comme Cédric est mort par accident et que Harry a survécu, j'ai dû modifier mon plan. Mais avec Harry soumis par Cho, je gagnais au change. Regarde cette orbe d'envoûtement: elle maintient ces deux idiotes qui t'ont aidé à l'état de statue; à tout moment je peux les tuer. Mais je crois que je vais plutôt les réveiller sous mon contrôle. Toi mort, tout le monde trouvera logique qu'elles se soient réveillées; officiellement, c'est toi qui leur a fait ça.  
-Mais comment peux-tu être à ce point dément?  
-À cause de toi. J'étais orphelin. Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme. Elle est morte en accouchant de mon fils. Et toi tu l'as tué. Enfin, un de tes mangemorts. Son procès s'est soldé par un non-lieu. À cause de l'incompétence du ministère. Et Dumbledore l'avait pris vivant au lieu de le tuer comme le chien qu'il était. Je hais l'ordre des ténèbres. Je hais le ministère. Je hais Dumbledore. Mais pour vous vaincre tous, il fallait plus que la magie blanche et la magie noire. Il fallait invoquer des démons. Je l'ai fait. Et maintenant j'ai gagné. Mais toi tu dois payer: à cause de toi Cho est retournée en Enfer. Crois-tu qu'elle aime les caresses de Méphisto? Même si c'est un démon, tu dois payer pour cela.  
-Endoloris!"  
Le bouclier magique autour du trône de Menphis arrêta le sort, et Menphis le redirigea sur Voldemort.  
"Essaie encore."  
Prudent, Voldemort lança un sort de mort immédiate inneficace sur lui-même. Menphis était intact. Voldemort lança une nuée d'étoiles de feu: elles s'arrêtèrent devant Menphis et s'éteignirent [comme les balles à la fin de Matrix].  
"Le pouvoir de l'orbe me rend invincible.  
-Destructum!"  
"Non pas ça!" aurait voulu hurler Menphis. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Aucun sorcier, même Dumbledore, n'aurait pu abîmer l'orbe autant queVoldemort. Et l'orbe n'avait qu'une petite fissure. Mais c'était suffisant.  
  
"Monsieur le président, vous devez vous rendre immédiaement dans le bunker de commande.  
-Quoi?  
-Une bombe aromique vient d'exploser au Royaume-Uni."  
Une fois dans le bunker, le président interrogea les spécialistes.  
"Une explosion fantastique, mais pas de radiations. Et comme par hasard, dans un endroit désert. Nos satellites ne voient que des plaines désertes une seconde avant. On dirait que les british ont testé un nouveau type de bombe.  
-Ah?  
-Ou alors elle leur a pèté à la figure par accident. Ces salopards inventaient une nouvelle bombe dans un labo souterrain. Il ne doit rien en rester."  
Laissons la CIA à ses hypothèses et revenons au monde magique.  
  
"Bon, Harry, tu vas bientôt être libèré.  
-Ah enfin. Tu as compris Percy.  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait injustement emprisonné.  
-Je comprend. Tu as eu très peur pour ta soeur.  
-Oui. Mais Hermione et Ginny ont repris vie. Hermione a reçu un traitement pour annuler le philtre d'amour. Tous les accusés seront libèrés, sauf Drago.  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Après ce qu'il a fait subir à Hermione? Pas question.  
-Et on sait ce que sont devenu Voldemort et Menphis?  
-On a vérifié: leurs corps et leurs âmes ont été pulvérisées par l'explosion. Mais on n'en saura pas plus: les experts moldus font des recherches. Nous avons informé le premier ministre moldu: il raconte que c'est un attentat terroriste nucléaire. Les autres pays pensent que le Royaume-Uni a testé clandestinnement une nouvelle arme. Ils ne découvriront jamais la vérité. Officiellement dans le monde des sorciers, Tu-sais-qui était le maître de ce sale petit démon, il a manipulé puis pétrifié Hermione et Ginny, et Menphis est mort héroïquement en le détruisant.   
-Et moralement, Ginny et Hermione se sont remises?  
-Hermione s'en sortira, avec l'aide de Krum. Mais Ginny… Elle a besoin de toi Harry. Je sais que c'est à cause de cette maudite succube que tu as fait cela à ma soeur. Je te pardonne. S'il te plaît, aide-la. Et si tu l'aimes, rend-la heureuse."  
Percy avait fait semblant de croire qu'il n'avait utilisé Ginny que parce qu'il était sous l'influence de la succube. "Mais je sais tout Harry, pensait-il en le quittant. Ma soeur n'est pas une petite poupée sexuelle. Maintenant que tu lui es redevable, tu n'oseras plus la quitter. Rend-la heureuse, elle le mérite. Et toi tu avais bien mérité ces jours à Azkaban, pour ce que tu as fait à Ginny sans même être soumis à Cho." Avec un tel talent de manipulation, Percy ferait probablement un parfait ministre de la magie. C'était lui qui se salissait les mains, qui manipulait pour qu'un autre rende une fille heureuse. Au moins, Ginny le serait.  
  
"Viktor, je suis désolée. Je m'en veux de t'avoir trompé.  
-Hermione, je ne t'en voudrai jamais, tu sais. Même s'il n'avait pas eu recours au philtre d'amour, je t'aurais pardonné à partir du moment où tu voulais encore de moi."  
Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle l'aimait, mais par reconnaissance pour son amour, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le quitter. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu d'autre amour. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Drago.  
  
Un faucon noir apporta une lettre, destinnée à Hermione et Ginny.  
"Mon code d'honneur m'impose de me battre pour vous maintenant que ce dément vous a pétrifié alors que vous combattiez pour moi. Mais je sais qui il est, grâce à Ginny qui l'a dénoncé. J'ai écrit ces quelques lignes avant d'aller combat qui devra m'opposer à Menphis. Si vous les lisez, c'est que j'ai réussi à débarasser la Terre de ce dément. Mais si j'ai survécu, je vous demande d'abandonner le monde des sorciers à jamais, car nous sommes redevenu ennemis et je ne voudrais pas devoir vous tuer. Mais si je n'ai pas non plus survécu à ce combat, vous êtes maintenant en sécurité. J'espère qu'on vous pardonnera de vous être alliées à moi. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite d'être heureuses.  
Voldemort."  
  
Percy avait fait libèrer les professeurs et Harry, mais pas Drago. Drago demeurait dans sa cellule. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité, pour avoir servi Voldemort et pour l'infamnie qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione. Percy allait retirer les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, mais même sans eux Drago ne pourrait jamais penser à autre chose qu'aux souvenirs d'Hermione. Mais ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que ces souvenirs ne lui étaient en fait pas si désagréables, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber dans la folie.  
  
FIN à suivre…  
  
note: pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, les lettres en majuscule dans la formule du sorcier formaient le nom CHO CHANG.  



	2. Rédemption

**Rédemption  
__****Sale Petit Démon! **épisode 2  
  
Je m'appelle Maleficia. Mais s'il vous plaît appellez-moi Océane. Je suis née à Pandémonium, la capitale du royaume des enfers. Je suis une succube. Mon père est un démon de seconde catégorie. Je pense que vous connaissez mieux ma mère: une succube qui quand elle sévit sur Terre, se fit appeller Cho Chang. Mais voulez-vous connaître ma propre histoire?  
  
Je hais ma mère. Elle a vécu pendant quelques années sur Terre. Elle me raconte qu'elle se servait des humains comme instruments. Que leur contact est délicieux. Qu'elle méprisait ces instruments qui lui donnaient du plaisir.  
Moi je voudrais tant aller sur Terre. Pas pour manipuler les humains. Pour voir si je pourrais les aimer. Cho Chang rit. Elle me dit que l'amour ne sert à rien. Que nos pouvoirs, à nous les succubes, peuvent facilement les subjuguer. Qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher. Profiter d'eux en se servant de nos pouvoir. Ne pas les aimer. Faire croire qu'on les aime… Et jouir de leurs souffrances.  
Pourquoi faire souffrir ces humains qui sont si doux avec nous?  
"Idiote! Aimes-tu les caresses de Méphisto?"  
Non. Je suis sa maîtresse préfèrée. Mais si les démons aiment les relations sexuelles (ils ne disent éviddement pas "faire l'amour") avec les succubes, pour nous c'est un supplice. Leur corps est brûlant, piquant. Leur peau est aussi douloureuse au toucher que les tentacules des méduses. Je voudrais tant leur échapper. Mais je suis succube, c'est mon destin d'être esclave sexuelle des démons. J'espère qu'un jour un ange te punira, mon amant maudit!  
  
Invocation… Je sens le pouvoir d'un sorcier qui m'appelle. Je n'aurais jamais osé l'espèrer! Un sorcier noir m'a invoqué. Je m'envole et fonce jusqu'à l'horizon. Enfin, je déchire le tissu de la réalité. J'apparais enfin sur Terre. Je suis à l'intérieur du pentacle. Je modifie mon apparence. Je crois maintenant sembler être une fille d'une grande beauté.  
"Quel est ton nom?  
-Maléficia.  
-Un nom de démon. Il te faudrait un autre nom, plus discret.  
-Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi un autre nom.  
-Comment veux-tu t'appeller?  
-Appellez moi comme vous voulez, mais donnez-moi un nom que vous trouviez joli.  
-Alors tu seras Océane.  
-Merci maître.  
-Tu es prête à me servir?  
-J'accomplirai tous vos ordres, tous vos ordres, mais ne me renvoyez pas en enfer! S'il vous plaît…  
-D'accord.  
-Mais qui êtes-vous?  
-Drago Malefoy. Tu as entendu parler de moi?  
-Oui. Un des sorciers qui a mis en échec Cho Chang.  
-Effectivement. Et j'ai ensuite été enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban. Récement, Hermione Granger, une des tueuses de démon, m'a rendu visite.  
-J'ai entendu parler d'elle aussi.  
-Elle venait m'anoncer que Ginny Potter allait épouser Harry Potter, et qu'elle était mariée à Viktor Krum depuis un an. Je l'ai étreinte comme une amie. J'en ai profité pour lui prendre sa baguette. Ca m'a suffit pour m'évader. J'ai ensuite perfectionné mes connaissances en magie noire pour t'invoquer.  
-Que devrais-je faire, maître?  
-M'aider à me venger. Mais d'abord, j'ai une succube à ma disposition, j'en profite."  
C'est étrange… Cho m'avait dit que le sorcier qui l'invoquait ne couchait jamais avec sa succube. Je ne m'en plaint pas. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. L'amour avec les humains est réellement un plaisir. Je crois même que les succubes ressentent le plaisir de manière amplifiée par rapport aux humaines. Et le font ressentir de manière amplifiée aux humains auxquels elles accordent leurs faveur. À voir comme il a l'air d'aimer ça, c'est probablement vrai. Mais Cho considèrait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de contrôle. Moi je le fait par reconnaissance. Pour m'avoir libèrée de l'enfer et pour le plaisir qu'il me donne.  
"Merci maître.  
-Pourquoi?  
-On ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour.  
-Comment peux-tu être si experte alors?  
-Les démons nous utilisent commes objets pour leurs plaisirs sadiques. Les humains eux nous font du bien.  
-Mais peux-tu faire du mal si je te l'ordonne?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors écoute. Je profitais de ta présence, mais il y a plus important. Tu dois tuer Harry Potter. Et douloureusement.  
-Tu lui en veux tellement?  
-C'est parce que cette idiot laissait Cho le mener par où je pense que je me suis retrouvé engagé dans cette guerre. À cause de lui j'ai passé des années à Azkaban. Fais-le payer!  
-D'accord.  
-Ensuite tu iras tuer Viktor Krum. Mais lui ça doit passer pour un accident. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Hermione.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Tu obéis, ou tu retournes en enfer!  
-Pitié pardonnez-moi maître. Il mourra dans un apparent accident.  
-Par contre Percy Weasley tu peux le tuer comme tu veux. Tu peux même lui accorder un dernier réconfort avant de mourir. Il m'a mis en prison, mais il ne mérite pas une mort horrible comme Harry.  
-Compris maître.  
-Bon. Commence par Harry. Tu sais transplaner?  
-Oui.  
-Je vais t'indiquer où le trouver. Je ne te donnes pas de plan d'action. Tu sauras te débrouiller.  
-Nous avons beaucoup d'imagination pour pièger les hommes.  
-Alors vas-y."  
  
Pourquoi veut-il tuer Krum? Je ne voie qu'une seule explication: il veut se débarasser de lui parce que c'est lui qu'Hermione aime. Et il la veut. Moi il ne m'aime pas. Bien sûr, idiote! Tu n'es pas faite pour être aimée. Seulement pour être l'esclave, y compris sexuelle, de celui qui t'a invoquée.  
  
Je trouve enfin Harry Potter. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre. Ils viennent de finir l'entraînement. Je le trouve alors qu'il viens de quitter ses coéquipiers.  
"Harry Potter?  
-C'est moi. Mais comment êtes-vous entrée ici, mademoiselle?  
-J'ai dit aux gardiens que je voulais un autographe. J'ai tellement insisté qu'il a cèdé."  
Mes sorts d'attraction fonctionnent à fond, brouillant sa logique. Il ne pense pas au fait que les gardiens sont des dragons de pierre, qui n'auraient jamais laissé passer une admiratrice. Il a fallu que j'utilise des sorts très puissants pour les neutraliser.  
"Bon. Si ce n'est que cela…  
Tenez."  
Je lui tend un stylo et un papier. Il signe. Je le tiens. Mon charme magique continue de ronger les boucliers de sa volonté. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il a signé, je le contrôle.  
"Voici mademoiselle.  
-Merci. Je suis vore plus grande admiratrice, vous savez.  
-Ah…"  
Sa volonté se brouille. Je n'aurais même pas à utiliser le pouvoir du parchemin. Il n'a plus qu'une volonté, celle que je lui dicte. Il n'a plus envie de me résister. Il ne se souvient plus que Ginny existe. Il me désire, c'est tout.  
Le mieux est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. C'est lui qui croit me forcer la main. J'oppose même une pseudo-résistance de principe. Comme si je désirais autre chose!  
Quelques passes plus tard, il est affaibli mentalement. Le tuer serait facile. Ce que je compte faire est plus délicat, mais j'ai une chance.  
"Harry… Sais-tu qui je suis?  
-Une fille sublime.  
-Non. Je suis une succube.  
-Hein?"  
Je libère sa volonté, mais pas complètement.  
"N'essaie pas de te libèrer de mon étreinte. Si je le souhaite, mon contact devient mortel pour un homme. Il te faudrait trop de temps pour te dégager. J'aurais le temps de libèrer mes toxines.  
-Mais pourquoi? Que me veux-tu?  
-Je pourrais vouloir venger Cho Chang. Mais tu as de la chance, je la déteste. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ne me laisserez-vous jamais?  
-Drago Malefoy m'a invoquée pour m'asservir. Puis il m'a ordonnée de te tuer.  
-Tu n'obéis pas à cet ordre.  
-Non. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Tu n'as pas l'intention de lui obéir. Je vous croyais esclaves de vos maîtres.  
-Il faut que tu m'aides. Si tu m'aides, je peux l'empêcher de faire du mal.  
-Libère-moi ou tue-moi. Mais si tu veux mon aide, cesse de me menacer."  
Je n'ai pas le choix, je le libère.  
"Alors que veux-tu?  
-Il faut que tu m'aides à ramener Drago Malefoy à la raison.  
-Pas le ramener. Il ne l'a jamais eue.  
-Mais je ne pourrai pas le raisoner seule. Il faut que je parvienne à me faire aimer de lui.  
-Pourquoi? Tu as besoin de le manipuler?  
-Je ne peux manipuler celui qui m'a ammenée sur Terre. C'est là tout le problême: je n'ai aucune emprise sur lui, mes sorts ne servent à rien sur mon maître.  
-Il ne t'aime pas, j'imagine?  
-Pour lui je suis… ce que je suis, en fait. Une esclave. Y compris sexuelle.  
-Mais pourquoi veux-tu être aimée de lui?  
-Parce que moi je l'aime. Je veux qu'il m'aime à son tour.  
-Ca ne t'as pas gênée pour coucher avec moi.  
-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je suis une succube, je fais ça à tous les garçons qui le souhaitent ou que j'ai besoin d'approcher. Comme une humaine engage la conversation. En tant qu'être semi-humain, c'est ma seule fonction.  
-Et tu peux quand même aimer.  
-Je croyais que les succubes n'en avaient pas le droit mais… Peut-être même une succube peut-elle se racheter.  
-Tu sembles très différente de Cho Chang.  
-Ma maudite mère.  
-C'est ta mère?  
-Oui. Je suis née à Pandémonium, six mois après son retour de la terre.  
-Six mois?  
-Oh, je vois ce que tu t'imagines. Non, rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec cela. Les succubes font les enfants en cinq mois.  
-Donc, tu es la fille…  
-D'un démon. Est-ce que tu m'aideras quand même?  
-Je te l'ai promis. Mais Il faudra essayer de convaincre Hermione, et peut-être même Ginny.  
-Je comprend. D'ici là, si tu as envie de moi… Tu sais que ça n'a aucune conséquence.  
-Je ne peux pas faire cela à Ginny.  
-Je ne me vexerai pas."  
  
Récit à la troisième personne  
  
Harry envoya un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander de venir le voir. Sans Krum, qui aurait probablement peu apprécié l'histoire. Mais ils mirent un plan au point.  
  
"Méphisto!  
-Oui maître Satan?  
-Une de tes proches nous a trahi.  
-Qui?  
-Maléficia.  
-Je me suis toujours méfié d'elle. Maître, laissez-moi le plaisir de m'occuper de son châtiment.  
-Oui, j'y compte bien. Alors va sur Terre. Sans te faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas que nos ennemis interviennent, nous ne sommes pas prêts pour une confrontation contre les anges.  
-Ne vous inquètez pas, maître. Je ne me ferai pas remarquer. Je la trouverai, et la ramènerai ici sans que personne n'y ait rien compris."  
Méphisto se mit donc au travail pour franchir les barrières magiques protègeant la Terre des démons. Il n'aurait qu'une faible part de sa puissance chez les humains. Mais cela serait suffisant contre Maléficia.  
  
"Alors, Océane, cela s'est bien passé?  
-Je n'ai eu aucun problême à prendre son contrôle, maître. Très rapidement, il a été entre mes mains.  
-Excellent.  
-Maître, je veux savoir. Pourquoi?  
-Ce n'est pas ton problême.  
-Si Drago, elle est concernée. Pourquoi?  
-Hein?  
-Tu as donc réussi à t'évader. Pourquoi vouloir du mal à Harry? Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si tu as passé ces années à Azkaban.  
-Mais que fais-tu ici, Hermione?  
-Je suis venu aider Océane.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Harry? Océane, qu'est-ce que cela signifie.  
-Je n'aime pas tuer. Et puis j'ai senti que ce n'était pas bien.  
-Parce que tu as une conscience?  
-Oui. Conscience que c'était mal. Conscience que c'était mal pour toi.  
-Conscience qu'elle voulait ton bien sans vouloir de mal à Harry.  
-Tu prétend comprendre cette créature, Hermione?  
-Drago, pourquoi ne la comprends-tu pas? Regarde: tu voulais tuer Krum pour me reprendre, c'est ça?  
-Comment as-tu osé lui dire.  
-Drago, je ne peux pas. Et elle ne veux pas.  
-Pourquoi t'opposes-tu à moi Océane? Tu es sur Terre pour me servir! Veux-tu retourner à Pandémonium?  
-Drago, j'ai fait ça parce que… Je ne voulais pas te perdre…  
-Mais les succubes n'ont pas de sentiments!  
-Je ne sais pas… Mais moi je ne voulais pas être ça.  
-Hermione… Harry… Alors vous avez eu pitié d'elle? Vous avez voulu l'aider?  
-Oui. Parce que quelqu'un qui cherche à se libèrer de l'emprise maléfique mérite qu'on l'aide. Tu sais comme ces démons sont puissants.  
-Océane… Je suis désolé.  
-Drago, je te dois tant!  
-Harry, Hermione…  
-Merci Drago. Au moins on a sauvé nos vies grâce à Océane."  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  
Le rugissement de Méphisto s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
"Ainsi tu es amoureuse de cet humain. Tu vas voir le châtiment!"  
Méphisto n'était plus très loin de sa cible, il le sentait. Elle ne lui échapperait pas.  
  
"Bonjour Hermione. Eh bien, pourquoi cette réunion, Harry?  
-Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, Ginny. Il faut que nous t'expliquions les événements qui nous ont poussé à venir en aide à Drago."  
Ginny était intelligente, mais expliquer que Drago avait tenté de tuer Harry et que celui-ci était à nouveau tombé dans les bras d'une succube en language diplomatique réclama un bon quart d'heure.  
"Bon, d'accord, je veux bien pardonner à Drago ce qu'il a fait. Mais en quoi suis-je concernée?  
-Océane a senti un démon qui s'approche.  
-Encore un?  
-Oui. Un démon majeur, envoyé pour la punir de sa trahison.  
-Ca se combat comment ça?  
-Ginny, tu étais la meilleure lors de notre formation à combattre les démons. On a besoin de toi.  
-Moi en tout cas je reste pour les aider.  
-C'est sûr Harry après ce que tu as fait… Bon, eh bien moi je reste te surveiller. Tu restes, Hermione?  
-Bien sûr. Avec le mal que nous a fait Cho, je veux aider celle qui la combat.  
-Je reste aussi, déclara Ron."  
Le manoir des Malefoy, où Drago s'était installé, était suffisament grand pour eux tous. Pendant plusieurs jours, il ne se passa rien. Mais chaque jour, Océane se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle sentait la présence maléfique qui approchait.  
  
"Maître Satan, m'entendez-vous?  
-Oui, je t'entend. Où en es-tu?  
-Je me trouve près du manoir ou la traîtresse a trouvé refuge. Mais plusieurs sorciers très puissants s'y trouvent.  
-Essaie de la capturer sans tuer d'humain. Cela pourrait déclencher une catastrophe."  
  
Méphisto lança un puissant sort qui fit s'effondrer un mur du manoir. Comprenant immédiatement la situation, tous les sorciers transplanèrent dans le salon. Avant d'avoir le temps de faire un geste, Méphisto dût faire face à de puissants sorts glaçants. Il parvint à s'en débarasser, et lança alors ses terribles tentacules sur Océane. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, et se retrouva sous sa forme de démon. Méphisto profita de la distraction des sorciers pour leur lancer un sort d'entrave. Ginny et Hermione avaient anticipé, et pendant qu'Hermione libèrait les garçons de l'entrave, Ginny lança un sort de protection sur Océane. Il fut malheureusement insuffisant et le nouveau sort de Méphisto lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Tous les sorciers, à part Ginny, concentrèrent leur puissance contre Méphisto. Cette fois, le démon maintint son attaque contre Océane. Le monstre semblait affaibli, mais surtout Océane semblait endurer de terribles souffrances. Quand Océane succomba et son corps s'enflamma, Ginny détourna sur le démon toute sa puissance, décuplée par la rage d'avoir vu la succube qui était presque devenue son amie mourir. Méphistophélès tomba à son tour.  
  
Point de vue d'Océane  
  
"Où suis-je?  
-N'as-tu pas compris, petite idiote?"  
Si. Méphisto et moi sommes près à passer devant le jugement. Mais le verdict n'est pas un mystère. Nous serons tous deux renvoyés en enfer, sans possibilité de retour. Nous sommes des démons, après tout.  
"Maintenant tu vas redevenir mon esclave" dit Méphisto qui avait visiblement lu dans mes pensées.  
"Ne me touche pas.  
-Et comment comptes-tu échapper à mes tentacules?"  
Méphisto lança à nouveau ses tentacules sur moi. Mais elles semblèrent se dissoudre en m'approchant. Je compris pourquoi en voyant une lumière éblouissante. C'était celui que tous les démons, moi comprise, craignaient plus que tout: l'archange Michel, chef des armées du Seigneur, l'ennemi pour nous.  
"Nul autre que moi ne décidera d'une punition ici.  
-Maléficia! Contre lui tu dois m'aider.  
-Ne l'aide pas si tu sens que tu ne dois pas le faire."  
En effet, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne voulais pas que Méphisto gagne le combat. Quand il lança ses tentacules contre Michel, je le regardais faire, mais je ne l'aidais pas. Bien sûr, l'archange n'eut aucune difficulté à faire disparaître les tentacules. Le démon tenta de lancer des sorts, mais Michel empêchait sa magie de fonctionner. Alors, dans un superbe battement d'ailes, Michel fondit sur le démon, et le transperça de son épée de lumière. Méphisto disparut dans un nuage de cendres qui s'évaporèrent à leur tour.  
"Bon, maintenant voyons ce qu'on peut faire pour toi.  
-Allez-y, détruisez-moi, je suis prête.  
-Pourquoi voudrais-tu être détruite, Océane?  
-Océane?  
-C'est le nom que tu veux porter, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui. Mais je croyais que pour vous, j'étais identifiée comme un démon.  
-Tu es née succube, c'est vrai.  
-Alors vous devez me haïr. Qu'attends-tu pour me détruire?  
-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te frappes?  
-Je suis une succube.  
-Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment le mal.  
-Non.  
-Nous ne te haïssons pas. Dieu t'aime, même.  
-Mais je suis condamné à être un démon.  
-Mais non. Nous ne voulons pas re détruire. Mais agenoue-toi devant l'envoyé de Dieu qui pardonnes, qui que tu sois."  
Je m'agenouillais et ferma les yeux, comme si j'allais prier. Mais accepterait-il mes prières?  
"Oui, dit l'archange en répondant à mes pensées, Il écoute tes prières. Et elles ont un grand prix pour lui, parce qu'elles viennent de celle qui est revenue de l'enfer."  
Je me mis à prier. Je sentis soudain un souffle puissant qui me frappa au dos. Je rouvris les yeux: de son épée de lumière, l'archange avait tranché mes ailes noires.  
"C'est fini Océane. Tout est pardonné. Tu n'as plus à t'inquièter maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir vivre tranquille auprès de l'humain que tu aimes."  
Je contemplais mon corps. Oui, maintenant j'étais humaine.  
"Méphisto ne m'as pas tuée?  
-Est-il plus puissant que Celui qui t'accorde la vie?"  
Je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvrit, j'étais sur Terre.  
  
Maintenant plus aucun démon ne marche à la surface de la Terre. Drago Malefoy, comme Harry Potter, a fait la paix avec ses démons intérieurs. Et moi je suis heureuse, sur cette Terre promise réservée aux humains. Humaine… Comment aurais-je pu rêver de l'être un jour, et d'être aimée comme telle par un humain? Merci Drago, pour avoir fait de moi ce que j'étais faite pour être.  
  
FIN  



End file.
